


Distracted

by TheBadIdeaBears



Series: Pliroy university AU [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Awkward Boners, Lectures, M/M, Masturbation, Pictures, Porn Video, Texting, Yuri being a distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadIdeaBears/pseuds/TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: JJ has never been opposed to Yuri sending him sexy pictures at any time. Maybe he should have learned to never say never...





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, it's Pandora. :) Holly asked me for a fic with Yuri distracting JJ when he's in class and this is what I wrote her. I hope you enjoy it. :)

Of all the modules JJ has to take, the one he most wishes he could drop is Critical Approaches. The study of critical theory is the single most boring thing he can think of now that he's even aware it's a thing. Every lecture is an hour of yawning and confused frowning for the entire class, and the complementary classes are spent questioning the tutor about what bearing any of this will have on their studies outside of this module. JJ, for the most part, just gets on with things, being as nice as he can to the harried tutor and making a valiant attempt at understanding what he's supposed to be writing essays about.

Today's lecture however – on the 'death of the author', a theory JJ simply cannot get on board with – is particularly dull. A couple of people have left already (barely twenty minutes into it) and JJ would think about doing the same but he's unwilling to be so rude to the lecturer and he's heard rumblings in the last couple of weeks about a group project; if those rumours turn out to be true he does _not_ want to let down the group just because he was bored. So, he makes what notes he can and lets his mind wander elsewhere to keep himself at least somewhat entertained.

He probably shouldn't be too surprised that his thoughts turn quite quickly to Yuri; he thinks about him plenty these days, and not just because he left for this lecture from Yuri's dorm. While it would have been nice to have said a proper goodbye (and maybe just get some kisses into the bargain), he didn't really have the heart to disturb the vision of peace he had woken to and instead settled for kissing his forehead and slipping quietly away. Yuri's skin was warm and soft under his lips and almost kept him there but instead he's sitting in this lecture hall, taking automatic notes and smiling fondly to himself at the thought of Yuri and the memory of last night.

JJ didn't exactly plan on staying at Yuri's last night; when he went over it was just to see Yuri for a few minutes on his way home from the gym – but then, as so often happens with Yuri, JJ found himself unable to be satisfied with just a few minutes together. They ended up fucking and JJ slept over afterwards, their legs tangled together and the soft smell of Yuri's shampoo against his nose. Fortunately, because JJ always packs too much for the gym (just in case), he had a clean t-shirt to put on before class, but he really could do with a shower.

The lecturer changes slide and the hall fills with quiet grumbles as they see how wordy it is. A few rows in front, JJ watches two girls playing squares on a piece of paper and a guy off to one side swiping through Tinder – mostly left: it seems he's picky. With a sigh, JJ continues making notes and remembers the soft gasps Yuri breathed into his ear last night.

On the table beside his notebook, JJ's phone vibrates and he sees a message from Yuri. He opens the message and finds a picture of Yuri: he's still in bed, the sheets rumpled around him as JJ left him an hour ago, and the soft pink flush of sleep still in his cheeks.

 

 **YURI** : oi where are you?

 

JJ smiles to himself: he can practically hear the words in Yuri's voice. He sends back a response.

 

 **JJ** : I'm in class, didn't want to wake you. Was just thinking about you. :)

 

He puts his phone down again and turns his attention back to his notes. Maybe after the lecture they could go get some food or something – if Yuri is grumpy about having been left sleeping perhaps JJ can make it up to him with coffee and a slice of cake?

Soon his phone buzzes again with another picture from Yuri and JJ glances at the lecturer briefly before opening the photo.

 

 **YURI** : I'm thinking of you too

 

The message would be sweet but Yuri clearly hasn't meant it as such: the accompanying photo shows his blanket pushed low, his pale skin exposed all the way down to his hips, but that's not the part that sends a jolt through JJ's body. As well as all that, Yuri's free hand is grasping at his cock – obviously erect or at least halfway there – through the blanket. JJ grabs his phone, moving it closer to his body on the desk to try and shield the screen from anyone around him; fortunately the lecture hall is largely empty, many students having decided that coming simply isn't worth it.

With his face blazing hot, JJ sends a response:

 

 **JJ** : I'll be back as soon as I can be, just sit tight for now.

 

He returns to his notes again, leaning his chin on his free hand and feeling his cheek warm under his fingers. For a while, he takes notes in peace and soon relaxes, his pulse slowing as the lecture continues to bore him. Relief is short-lived, however: after a couple more slides, his phone buzzes again. With another quick (and entirely unnecessary) glance at the lecturer, JJ checks his phone.

Oh god – it's a video.

Given the last picture he got from Yuri, JJ can feel dread settling in his stomach.

 

 **JJ** : Whats in the video?

 **YURI** : watch it and find out

 **JJ** : I'm in class.

 **YURI** : so put in your headphones, you hate that class anyway

 

JJ hesitates, shaking his head to himself. Watching the video is out of the question. Glancing at the slides, he makes sure his notes are keeping up, but his phone soon vibrates again.

 

 **YURI** : watch it you loser

 

JJ sighs, retrieving his headphones from his jacket. He doesn't bother trying to conceal it – no one is really paying attention to him anyway – and plugs them in, popping one bud in his ear. Scarcely believing that he's actually doing it, he opens the video and presses play.

The only sound that JJ can hear through the earbud (thankfully) is Yuri's breathing as on the screen he slowly pulls the blanket down and off to reveal his erection, lying pink and hard against his stomach. At the sight of it, JJ feels his mouth go dry and he knows his face is probably glowing red now.

 

 **YURI** : you watched it then?

 **JJ** : Yes.

 **YURI** : fucking finally

 **JJ** : Please stop.

 **YURI** : why should I?

 **JJ** : I'm in class.

 **YURI** : you and I both know that if you wanted to ignore me you would

 

JJ can't argue with that; he could have put his phone on silent by now and shoved it in his bag. The fact that he hasn't is testament both to his politeness (he would never want to completely ignore anyone, even if it's Yuri and he's torturing him) and he fact that he _definitely_ wants to see more.

JJ gulps, attempting to get more words scribbled down – his handwriting has gone to pot but he's doing his best. The sight of Yuri's dick, even through a screen, is an exquisite and horrifying distraction, and knowing that Yuri's mind is on him is taking JJ's mind firmly away from the lecture. Even as he frantically scrawls more words on autopilot, most of his mind is absorbed with thoughts of Yuri and how much worse this situation could get. When his phone buzzes again he knows he's about to find out.

The picture shows Yuri sucking on two of his fingers, his soft pink lips wrapped around them, tongue separating them. His gaze burns out of the screen, saliva glinting in the light.

 

 **YURI** : wish these were your cock ;)

 

JJ swallows again, feeling a definite tightening in his jeans along with mounting horror. The lecturer carries on, as do the girls playing squares (who appear to be moving onto hangman) and the guy on Tinder (who seems to be flitting between a couple of chat windows), and JJ tries his best to keep paying attention. Maybe if he doesn't reply...

Another vibration of his phone heralds yet another message from Yuri; opening it reveals a video of Yuri. His fingers are gently running over his nipples and he sighs, breath hitching as he rolls one nipple between his finger and thumb.

 

 **YURI** : I love it when you play with my nipples

 

JJ puts his head in his hand, trying to think of anything he can to distract himself from the fact that his dick thinks it's party time, the treacherous little bastard. For a few moments, he contemplates leaving the lecture and going in search of somewhere quiet to deal with the situation – or going to Yuri's to fuck him senseless – but then he shakes his head. Even if not for the fact that concealing his boner would be nigh on impossible, the group project still looms over him, and he still finds the idea of walking out of a lecture distastefully rude (even if this lecture makes watching grass growing seem interesting). Yuri would tell him to stop being so Canadian and just do what he wanted – but Yuri is also provably a little shit who JJ is trying very hard not to think of right now, even as he hears his phone hum once more.

This picture shows Yuri's cock again, rock hard and clasped in his fingers; in the background, a little out of focus, his face is flushed and his lips parted.

 

 **YURI** : look how hot just thinking about you gets me

 

JJ suppresses a groan – whether of arousal or frustration or some combination of the two he doesn't know for sure – and tries desperately to think of what to do. Maybe he should take a tougher approach?

 

 **JJ** : You're really for it when I get back.

 

A few minutes go by, during which JJ continues to take what notes he can, before he gets another video. In it, Yuri strokes his erection, hand moving unhurriedly over the skin, and lets out soft little moans that continue to stir JJ up.

 

 **YURI** : tell me more ;)

 

“Fuck's sake.”

As soon as the sigh leaves his lips, JJ realises he spoke aloud and slaps his hand to his lips. For a panicked moment, he looks around the lecture hall, expecting to see that he's disturbed everyone around him. Fortunately for him, the only faces he sees looking back at him are sympathetic: the hangman girls give him little smiles before returning back to their game while Tinder guy mouths “I know right” back at him. The only other sounds JJ hears are soft laughter and the continued drone of the lecturer's voice – he's pretty certain the professor is mostly deaf and has never been so grateful for someone being deaf in his life. With an apologetic nod to anyone still looking at him, JJ lowers his head again, hunching over the desk to try and keep both his lap and phone from being visible to those around him and trying to look engrossed in his notes. It doesn't take long before his phone vibrates again and he sees another message.

 

 **YURI** : hope youre enjoying the show

 **JJ** : Are you trying to kill me?

 **YURI** : serves you right for abandoning me you fuck

 **JJ** : …

 **YURI** : just you wait its going to get so much better

 

JJ's trousers seem to tighten further in anticipation and he shifts uncomfortably in his seat. Of one thing he's now certain: Yuri is a sadistic little shit... and he can't deny it's pushing a surprising number of buttons for him. He also knows that there is nothing he can do right now, trapped as he is, and Yuri's not going to take pity at this point either. Resigning himself to his situation, JJ continues to take notes, and when he gets another picture from Yuri he opens it almost right away. The photo shows Yuri's fingers, slick with lube, and the sight of them sends another jolt to JJ's groin.

 

 **YURI** : what do you think I'm going to do with these?

 **JJ** : I imagine I'm about to find out.

 

He gulps and frowns at the lecturer again, reading the slide and struggling to comprehend how the words on it relate to the words the professor is saying. Yes, he probably should have been paying better attention, but he thinks that really he should get a prize for persevering as long as he has with Yuri sending him filthy pictures. He scrawls desperately, trying to make sure he has the main points down at the very least. His phone buzzes once more, and when the lecturer starts to go on a tangent he checks it to see another video from Yuri.

It shows him fingering himself, lubed up fingers moving in and out of himself, and in his earbud JJ can hear soft, mewling whimpers; the sound makes him bite his lip hard.

 

 **YURI** : you always love the noises I make when you do this

 

If JJ were a computer, his face would be a blue screen of death right now. He throws another quick, furtive glance around himself to check no one is looking his way; he's pretty certain his expression would reveal everything. With slightly trembling fingers he sends a response:

 

 **JJ** : You really are trying to kill me.

 **YURI** : like I say serves you right :)

 **JJ** : I had to go to class!

 **YURI** : a boring class that you hate, what am I to think but that I need to work harder to get your attention?

 **JJ** : Trust me, you don't need to do much for it.

 **YURI** : want to see more?

 **JJ** : I don't imagine I have much choice.

 

He doesn't have to wait long before he gets another video. Yuri's phone is obviously propped up on his bedside table and he's on his knees on the bed, fingering himself faster than before, his back arching as he moans wantonly. His cheeks are pink and his eyes glazed when he looks into the camera. A whine leaves his lips as his fingers press into his prostate and his other hand twitches up to stroke his cock.

“Ah fuck,” he sighs. “Feels so good JJ, wish you were here.”

It doesn't take much longer before he jolts, doubling over, and comes hard. White spatters his hand and sheets and he keeps stroking his cock, shuddering through his orgasm. The video ends with another look into the camera and a smirk playing about his lips.

In the lecture hall, JJ can practically feel the steam coming out of his ears. He stares between his phone and the lecturer in silent horror, swallowing as the images of Yuri's face ecstatic with orgasm and them smirking evilly play through his mind. One thing's for sure: he's not getting anything more out of this lecture. Between the raging hard on in his jeans and the fact that he already disagreed with the theory they're learning about, the rest of this lecture might as well comprise of a series of honking noises. At this stage, all he wants to do is leave.

 

 **YURI** : see you soon ;)

 

JJ's eyes widen. 'See you soon'?

 

 **JJ** : What do you mean?

 

When several minutes go by with JJ being left on read, he realises he's not going to get a response – and he can feel how erect he still is under the desk. He puts down his phone with a sigh, realising he'll have to wait until the end of the lecture to call Yuri; it can't be much longer now...

Glancing at the clock, he sees twenty-five minutes to go to the end of the lecture and silently uses every single swear word he knows as he does his best to go back to his notes in an attempt to calm himself before he actually has to leave. The pictures Yuri sent him seem to have burned themselves into the insides of his eyelids however, so twenty minutes later, when they're all getting ready to be told they can go, he knows he's still going to be marginally uncomfortable.

Just as the lecturer dismisses them and JJ stands up to grab his bag, his phone hums again with another picture from Yuri: it's a selfie of him outside one of the toilets round the corner from the lecture hall.

 

 **YURI** : come find me ;)

 

Trying not to make it too obvious, JJ leaves the lecture hall and half runs to the toilets. Part of him wonders if Yuri won't be there and this will be the final note in a song of teasing and torture, but thankfully Yuri is leaning on the edge of one of the sinks, wearing a smirk identical to the one at the end of the last video he sent. In a flash, JJ is on him, kissing him furiously, and from there it doesn't take much persuasion for Yuri to drag him into one of the cubicles. Yuri presses him into the wall, locking the door before sinking to his knees.

“Get your phone out,” he says, voice low and husky over the sound of him opening JJ's jeans button and lowering his fly. “You might like some more pictures.”

 


End file.
